1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device including at least one connecting element that extends beyond a package body thereof and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor package may include a substrate with a semiconductor die disposed over the substrate, an interposer, interconnects to form electrical connections between the substrate and the interposer, and a molding compound formed between the substrate and the interposer to encapsulate the semiconductor die and the interconnects. However, a thickness of such semiconductor package is greater (e.g., greater than 1.0 millimeter (mm)) than is specified for some semiconductor packages (e.g., less than 0.5 mm). Further, bonding the semiconductor package to a motherboard (e.g., a printed circuit board) through pads on a surface of the interposer can be difficult, thus, the quality and yield may be low.